Wrong Spider 3: Hydra
by StringDman
Summary: After Finally Defeating Roxxon, The Glowing Spiders Have Now Been Free Of The Dreaded Oz Formula. They Now Have Allies In SHEILD And Some New And Better Designed Costumes Thanks To Tony Stark. But Now The Country Is In Chaos, Hydra Has Reemerged To Destroy Everything, And Is Up To The Countrys Heroes To Stop Them. But Will ALL The Spiders Survive.
1. Beginning of the End, Again

**Wrong Spider 3: Hydra**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **After They Finally Stopped Roxxon And Became Allies With SHIELD, The Glowing Spiders Have Been Doing What They Do Best, Keeping The City Safe. A Few Months Pass And For A Short Time, Things Become Slightly Peaceful, Until The United States Starts To Go Into Chaos. And Out Of That Chaos, Hydra approaches.**

 **I Will Be Putting My Own Spin On This Entire Saga, Because It's Going To Have A Mix Of The Country Being In Chaos, And Doom Trying To Launch An Attack. This Wasn't Like How It Was In The Comics But Still Similar. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The End, Again**

"At first, the changes were subtle. Our country had started to feel the pressure of non unity, and now we as true American people must stand and fight for our freedom. For our Liberty. For our Homes. For our fellow man. For our way of living. I swear on my life people of this great nation, we will rise together. We will fight our enemy on our land. We will fight with our resolve. We will fight with everything we have. AND WE WILL TAKE BACK OUR COUNTRY!" The President of the United States gave his very powerful speech over the loud speakers.

The speech he gave rallied all the heroes, military forces, SHIELD, and the American people behind him in one massive cheer. And at the center of that speech, standing proud of what he had said to the entire country, was the president. Steve Rogers, or as he's better known as, Captain America.

And rallying with the president and the other heroes, were the Glowing Spiders. They were all ready to stop Hydra from controlling their country, but it unfortunately costed them one of their own, Arachnid.

 _Four months ago_

It was another day in Manhattan for the patrolling members of the Glowing Spiders. Today, it was only only Spider-Wolf and Widow.

"You see anything Widow?" Spider-Wolf asked over the comms in her mask.

"Nope." Widow answered her.

The two would continue to swing around until they heard sirens going off not far from them. They swung to where the action was and saw that there was a car chase going on. The police were chasing a red mustang convertible at very fast speeds. The red mustang ran into many cars, but one car in particular that it hit sent it into an intersection that started to cause a massive car pile up. One car was sent into the air and was headed near innocent civilians.

"I got it, you take care of him." Spider-Wolf said as she stuck on top of the car and forced it down to the ground. She caught it though before it made contact with the pavement.

Widow was now chasing the car as fast as she could. When she finally started to catch up, she webbed two of the right side tires and forced it to flip over. Luckily for her though, she was able to stop the car into a web she made rather quickly.

She landed and went to the drivers door to make sure that whoever was in the car was okay. When she got there and pulled the door off, a man in some kind of suit with rings on it fell out of it.

"Hey," Widow started, "you okay mr. ring guy?"

There was groaning coming from him. That was all she needed to know that he was alright. Widow webbed him up and saw Spider-Wolf in the air. She swung up to her and rejoined in swinging as soon as the police showed.

"That was fun. Right?" Widow asked her.

Wolf simply laughed under her mask.

They swung some more through the city before deciding to head home. Before they could even get close to the bridge, they heard gunfire not far from where they were.

"Let's go." Wolf said as they both swung to where the shots were fired.

When they got there, they saw that there wasn't any crime in progress. Instead, only knocked out security guards.

"Looks like someone got the drop on them." Wolf said as she checked one of the guards.

"Or more than one person." Widow said as she looked around and found several different foot prints on the ground and walls.

"What do you mean by that?" Wolf asked her as she walked near her.

"These foot patterns," Widow pointed at on set of on the ground, "are different from these foot patters." She pointed at another pair that was on the wall.

"Great. Now all we have to do is figure out whose feet these belong to, right?"

Widow walked over to one pair on the wall. "Looks like, but we better get the ambulance and police down here first."

Wolf nodded and found a phone nearby and called the police and ambulance.

The two left the area before they showed up. They swung back to Queens and went in an alley way to change clothes. Once they did, the two went back home to the Chalk house.

They got to the remodeled house that now had more rooms than before. Both the first and second floor now had extra space for the clones to use as their own rooms.

They went inside and were greeted by Trisha and Daniel. Trisha had been sitting in and one of the arms chairs in the living room while Daniel was still in his wheelchair. Alexa was down in the basement trying to get it cleaned. Ariel, Arlo and Ray were in their own rooms. Amy was out buying groceries with Aiden.

"So," Daniel started, "anything special happen on ya'll's patrol or anything?"

"Ask her," Naomi said as she went upstairs. "She is the more observant one out me and her."

Max smiled at the compliment. She went over to the couch and laid down on it. "We went over to some packaging place where we heard gunfire, but whoever robbed those guards must have been fast, cause when we got there they were already gone."

"Do you know what they took?" Trisha asked her.

Max shook her head. "We couldn't tell what was taken before the police and ambulance showed. It was at a facility warehouse, but I don't know what company it was."

"I'll go check and see if there's anything on my contacts that know what's what out there." Daniel said as he rolled off to a room in the back.

Alexa came up from the basement dressed in very dusty clothing. Before she went all the way inside, she took off the dusty clothing and had on clean clothes under it. She saw that Max was back and smiled at her.

"Max," Alexa started to get her attention, "two things. One, how was your patrol? And two, could you be a dear and take these to the washer and clean them."

Max got up and took the clothes after explaining what her and Naomi saw earlier. She went to another back room and put the clothes in the washing machine while Alexa sat in another arms chair next to her sister.

"I'm just going to assume that Daniel is working on that right now." Alexa asked her sister.

"Yep, he is." Trisha answered.

At that moment, Aiden and Amy walked inside with groceries in hand.

"We're back." Amy said to them.

The two went to the kitchen and placed everything down on the counter. Alexa and Trisha stood up and went in to see what all the two got. The four sorted everything inside the refrigerator and then made their way back into the living room to watch TV. Ariel and Ray came down followed by Arlo, who was walking on the ceiling. He laded on the floor and went straight to the kitchen while Ray and Ariel sat on the couch next to Aiden and Amy.

They sat there for some time until Daniel rolled in with Max following him. He picked up the remote to the TV and imputed some code to it. Suddenly, the TV started to show some some footage of what happened earlier.

"Hey that's," Naomi said as she came down and saw the footage.

"Where you two were." Daniel said as he cut her off.

"Okay I'll bite," Ariel started, "what's going on here?"

"Max and Naomi were on patrol and found this little crime scene." Daniel started as he pressed a button on the remote to rewind the footage. "What I just found out was who stole from the area and from whom they stole from."

The footage showed two men dressed some high tech suits. They almost resembled the Spiders but only slightly. They took out the guards and went to a crate that wasn't marked with any logos or symbols, but the truck had the Oscorp name to it. Everyone in the room was in disbelief at what they were seeing. That not only did these guys look like them, but the fact that they also stole something that belonged to Oscorp, the company that has made their lives pretty terrible.

"There's more to." Daniel said.

The footage showed the two waving at the camera, almost like they wanted to be seen doing the crime. They got in the Oscorp truck and drove off before the Spider-Wolf and Widow showed up.

"Great," Aiden started, "now we have two guys trying to make us look like criminals."

"So now what?" Ray asked Aiden.

"Now, we go and try to find them before they do whatever they're going to do with that Oscorp tech." Aiden said as he stood up.

The others agreed with him and went to get changed. Ariel called Peter and Gwen, but went straight to voice mail. She left a message for them then put her mask on to join the others in the basement. They all went out at different times in different directions to draw in less attention. When they regrouped back in Manhattan, they split up into groups. Arachnid, Weaver and Widow went to upper Manhattan. Spider-Chick and Ghost went to check the center of Manhattan. Spider-Dude and Spider-Wolf check lowed Manhattan.

"Alright guys," Arachnid started over his communicator, "lets find these guys and clear our pretty awesome names, alright."

Everyone agreed with him and began their search.

"So what do you think of these copycats anyway boss man?" Weaver asked Arachnid as they were swinging.

"Don't know, but if they're taking things from Oscorp they can't be all that good." Arachnid said.

They searched for any Oscorp truck in their area with no luck. Suddenly, they could see military units coming into the city.

"What the heck is going on now?" Widow asked.

"No idea," Arachnid started, "but if it involves the military, then it must be something pretty damn bad."

 **And That's The First Chapter Done. I Really Hope You Guys Enjoyed Reading It And Will Continue To Enjoy Reading This Third Part In The Wrong Spider Series.**

 **As The Chapters Will Go On, They Will Reach Closer And Closer To What Happened To Arachnid, And How Everything Came To Be The Way It Will Be.**

 **Like I Said Above, This Is Based Off The Miles Morales Ultimate Spider-Man Arcs Involving Hydra. There's Actually Two Times Hydra Attacks In Those Arcs, But I'm Just Putting Them All Together And Adding My Own Spin To It. If You Guys Really, REALLY Want Miles Morales Mentioned In This Story, Then Let Me Know And I'll Try. Also, All My Other Stories Will Be Getting Updated This Month And There Will Be New Stories For This New Year. I Really Hope You Guys Check Out All My In Progress Stories As Well As The New Ones I'll Be Doing Later This Month.**

 **Also, We Just Broke A Previous Record I Had For The Most Views In A Month. This Is Me Saying This Not An Actual Official Thing. Because Of You Awesome People, I Smashed My Previous Record Of 816 In November, To 884 In December. Now That's A Hell Of A Way To End The Year. Thanks Guys, Couldn't Have Done It Without Ya'll's Help.**

 **Anyway, Hope You Guys Enjoyed, HAPPY NEW YEAR, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	2. Fractured Country

**Chapter 2: Fractured Country**

Arachnid, Weaver and Widow landed on top of a building and watched the military units guarding streets and corners all throughout upper Manhattan. They had no idea what was going on or why the military were even here, but they knew it had to be bad if they were here.

"So," Weaver started, "what do we uh, do now?"

"Now probably isn't the right time to go out and do this with all these military guys here." Arachnid started. "Lets radio the others and head back home."

Widow nodded and got on her radio. "Hey guys, we just saw the military out here and we're going to have to do this later."

 _"Yeah, we ran into the same thing here."_ Spider-Dude answered.

"Okay then," Arachnid started, "lets get back home and wait this out."

As Arachnid, Weaver and Widow were leaving the area, Widow caught a glimpse of military vehicles also taking the streets. The three swung back to Queens and went back to their home through the back door. When they went through, they could see everyone was there and huddling together to watch what was on the T.V. The three joined them and watched as the news showed that the country had been in complete disarray. States turning against the Union, states fighting other states, and an all out civil war had erupted in the United States. Arachnid and the others pulled their masks off slowly at what they were seeing. No one in the room had said a single word as the news continued. The silence was broken when a loud knock on the door that got everyone's attention. Everyone looked around at each other since the Spiders were still in costume, so Alexa went to the door. She looked through the peep hole to see who it was and was relieved to see that it was May Parker along with both Peter and Gwen.

"It's Peter, Gwen and Mrs. Parker." Alexa said to everyone behind her. The group left the living room and went into the basement and upstairs to avoid May's field of vision.

Alexa opened the door for May and greeted them like normal.

"It's okay Mrs. Chalk," Peter interrupted her, "we told her everything."

Alexa sighed in relief and welcomed them inside.

"Yo guys," Gwen started as she looked around the almost empty living room, "ya'll can come out now. We told Aunt May about who we are, so you don't have to hide."

When Gwen said those words, the rest of the Spiders came back into the living room. Most of them had changed into other clothing while only a few still had on their costumes. They greeted May and all sat back down where they were before.

"I'm just gonna go on a wild guess and assume you guys have heard about what's going on with Washington lately." Peter asked them.

"We were just watching it." Ariel said.

May, Peter and Gwen stepped in and watched the rest of the broadcast. As everyone watched the president address what was going on with the country, another broadcast was slowly creeping its way onto the broadcast. Everyone looked in confusion as a strange symbol appeared on the screen, and everyone knew exactly what the symbol stood for. Hydra.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen,"_ a voice started on the Hydra broadcast. _"This is your only warning. Your country is now under the rule of the new Hydra."_

The group, along with the people of the country, listened in almost horror and shock at what they were hearing.

 _"All we ask is that you obey our rule and subjugate yourselves to us,"_ the screen showed a metallic face that was all too familiar to the world, _"or be crushed under our heel. This is not a negotiation, this is your new leader, Dr. Doom."_

The broadcast went off and a timer that read twenty four hours started to wind down on the screen.

 _"You have twenty four hours to surrender, or you will have the full force of my army rain down upon you."_ Doom's voice continued. _"Cut off one head, and two more shall take its place."_

The timer continued and the regular broadcast was back on. The president sat there, dumbfounded and confused. The broadcast cut off and the entire country knew that this was the end of their semi-peaceful lives. Now only an incoming war loomed over everyone's minds. Suddenly, a loud ring could be heard from Aiden's sleeve of his costume. He looked at it in surprise as did everyone else and saw that it was a picture of Tony Stark and a answer/ignore button. Aiden hit answer and they all waited.

 _"Kid,"_ Tony answered. _"You and your team need to get to the Triskelion like right now. It's time to go to war."_

He hung up and Aiden looked at the ones not in costume.

"Time to go guys." He said in an almost unsure tone.

Everyone nodded. Only Aiden, Naomi and Amy were still in costume. Everyone else went to the basement while Gwen and Peter rushed back to their house to suit up. May didn't protest them going. She only wanted them to be safe. When everyone at the Chalk house were ready, they all went to the back to get outside.

"Wait a second." Daniel said, stopping the group. "You guys better be careful. And you all better come back here when all this is over, understood?"

Everyone nodded to his words. Trisha and Alexa gave them nods of approval.

"Mrs. Parker," Alexa said to May, "you can stay here with us. We'll keep you safe."

May nodded to her. With all that out of the way, the group of young heroes left the house and made their way over to the Triskelion. It took them a while to make it through with all the helicopters and military covering the skies to keep rioters in check, but they were able to make it all in one piece. When they arrived, they were face to face with Iron Man.

 _"Nice of you guys and gals to join us."_ He started. _"Lets get inside."_

They followed him inside of the Triskelion and were in awe of just how many heroes were inside. From Avengers, to night time heroes, and even to mutants from the X-Men. Everyone was there to help defend their country.

 **I"m Back At Writing This As Frequently As I Can. So Far In My Life College Has Been Giving Me The Run Around, So That's Why I Haven't Posted Since The Year Started. So Sorry About That Guys, I Really Am.**

 **:(**

 **Anyway, Things Will Get Interesting From Here On Out. That Thing On The Very First Chapter About Arachnid Will Happen Way Later On, So Don't Expect That Till About Chapters 9 Or 10. Anyway, I Really Hope You Guys Like This And Still Do Like It Even After This Pretty Long Hiatus Which I Hate With A Fiery Passion. Review For More, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, I'M BACK, And PEACE!**


	3. Plan Of Attack

**Chapter 3: Plan of Attack...**

The Glowing Spiders looked around at all the heroes talking among themselves. They've only met Iron Man so far today, but now they're about to meet the entire hero population up close and personal today.

"Guys," a familiar voice broke through the noise from above them.

Everyone looked up and saw Jessica hanging from the ceiling of a balcony. She was in a redesign of her original costume just like the ones everyone else had and she had her mask off. She dropped down to them and was greeted by hugs and happy tones.

"Didn't think we'd ever see you again Jess." Spider-Man said to her after he hugged her.

"Yeah, how have you been?" Spider-Wolf asked her.

"Been doin pretty great actually." Jess answered her. "So has Dominic."

"Oh yeah. Where is he anyway?" Weaver asked her.

"He's talking with Barton right now." Jess answered. "They're the ground force leaders. The ones who tell us just what to do before a mission." She looked at Arachnid. "He's really good at it, by the way."

"Makes me happy to hear that my big brain carried over to him." Arachnid said in a joking matter. He got some unamused looks from both Weaver and Widow who are also his clones.

"Forgetting that statement completely," Weaver started while looking back at Jess, "what exactly have they come up with?"

"Not much yet." Jess continued. "All I know is that it's making Fury a little bit antsy."

"Well a guy just basically said he was gonna rule the entire US, so I can kinda not believe that he's just little bit antsy." Spider-Man joked.

Jess shrugged at him, and that's when Captain America came down to everybody along with Barton, Dominic, Thor, and Fury. Everyone looked at them and hoped that they had some sort of strategy or plan to defeat Doom.

"Everyone," Captain America started in a strong voice. "As you all know, Doom is planning on moving in on the country. Take advantage of us and control everything we stand for. We may not know where he is, but one thing is for certain is that we know that he will expect us all to retaliate in some way. And when we do, we'll hit hard so he can remember just what true unity stands for."

There was an uproar from every hero in the room. It was so loud that it was almost deafening.

"Alright everyone settle down." Fury started as he walked in. "Now that the Captain has all of your attention, we can plan our plan of attack. Barton, Dominic you're up."

Barton, aka Hawkeye, and Dominic stepped up next to the Captain and started to mark out a plan.

For the Glowing Spiders, it was weird seeing Dominic up there with Fury and Captain America. It felt almost like he belonged up there though. He looked strong and commanding as he stood there alongside the two and talking about a suitable strategy to defeat Doom.

After a few minutes of strategizing with all the heroes, they were all broken into groups to further spread the search for Doom's base of operations. The heroes that could fly, including Solace, patrolled the air, while most were on the ground. By the time the groups were all decided, Dominic went down and was met with a warm welcome by his friends.

"It's great to see you're doin good Dominic." Spider-Chick said as she hugged him.

"Well it hasn't been easy or anything," Dominic started. "But so far we're doin the best we can with what we got."

"You guys are pretty much under a ton of pressure, so none of us are surprised that you're stressed out dude." Arachnid reassured his clone.

"Thanks guys." Dominic started before putting his mask on. "Then lets get going and find Doom."

With that, the Spiders were back at full strength since Solace was with the air unit. The massive group left the Triskelion and went into the city as one massive group.

 **Not Much To Really Say Other Than Writers Block For This Chapter, So I Ended It Here. So Sorry About That.**

 **Well Anyway, Review For More, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	4. First Strike

**Chapter 4: First Strike**

It had been a pretty long night that day. The Spiders had been swinging all throughout New York City for the entire night. Dawn had finally shown over the blocked horizon. Buildings made it hard for them to see the sun as it came up, so they all collectively swung to the side of a tall building. As the group stuck to the wall, they each removed their mask and took in the fresh dawn air. They were tired from spending hours swinging through the entire city multiple times, and the only thing that they really found of interest was an attempted armored car robbery.

 _ **Two Hours Earlier**_

You would think that some of the criminals would think that a massive country wide threat would have them scared by now, but not these four men. They attempted to steal one of the military's armored cars only a few hours ago. With everyone only on guard of the street and not their parked vehicles, it was easy for the four men to steal the heavily armed armored car. As they tried to make a daring escape, they were suddenly met by two pairs of glowing eye glasses that reflected off the street lights. One pair disappeared when the driver rounded the corner. The only other pair climbed on top of the car afterwards.

"Oh crap," one of the men in the back on the drivers side started in a surprised tone. "Where's he goin?"

Suddenly, the car flipped over and did a complete spin before simply floating in the air. The pair of eyes that crawled on the roof tore off the door to the drivers side and the men were met by Spider-Wolf.

"Really?" She started as she grabbed the driver and pulled him out of the car. "We're being invaded and you morons steal a truck that could possibly save lives. Seriously?" Spider-Wolf dropped the man and he let out a scream that made him sound like a kid in the dark.

The other men were about to grab whatever they could find around the truck, until their doors were ripped open and they were pulled out by other spider members. The three, which consisted of Weaver, Spider-Man and Spider-Chick, dropped the men within the massive web that was holding the truck up more than ten feet in the air.

"Hopefully these morons get put away so that the military can keep the streets safe." Spider-Chick started.

"I hope so." Spider-Man started as he shot a webline in the air. "Lets go girls."

 _ **Present Time**_

The Spiders were still sticking to the side of the building and watching the sunrise at the same time. Despite being out in New York since night time, they all were enjoying some food they got from some vending machines earlier.

"So what did you guys think happened to me and Dominic after Roxxon went all 'Grey Hulk Smash' on us anyway?" Jess asked the group. To her and Dominic's surprise, they never got around asking the others just how they felt at the time.

"Thought you two died." Ray said casually as he ate a snickers bar.

"I thought you guys were dying up at SHIELDS flying thingy." Max said aloud as she looked at Dominic who was next to her. He smiled and rubbed her dark hair to reassure her that they are very much alive.

"Me and Aiden knew you two were gonna okay." Ariel started with a nod. Aiden nodded to the two as well.

"Same here." Peter added.

"Well, other than Ray, we thought you guys were gonna be okay too." Amy said as she pointed at herself, Arlo and Naomi.

"Thanks guys. Seriously." Jess started. "It means a lot to the both of us that ya'll cared. Even if some of you didn't actually say it." She looked straight at Ray who gave her a slight grin. "So hopefully when we win this thing, we can all hang out somewhere."

"Oh definitely." Peter started. "I know this pretty great Shawarma place only a few blocks from the Daily Bugle. No idea what they serve, but eh, if we all survive this thing then why not try something new."

Everyone started to laugh at Peter's joke. This had been the first time that they all hung out since Roxxon only a few months ago. The mood was going really well until a small explosion was heard not far from where they were. They all looked at where the smoke was coming from and could faintly hear gunfire.

"Happy moments over." Ariel said as she and the rest of the Spiders put their masks back on.

They leapt off the side of the building and swung over to where the gunfire was being fired off. They saw four military soldiers with automatics fighting against several Hydra soldiers also with automatics. There were a few injured men still on the battlefield and hiding behind cover, but the Hydra soldiers were closing in on them quick.

"Spider-Chick, Spider-Dude you two get the injured and get them to safety." Arachnid said to the two.

They nodded and with their speed they were in and out before the soldiers could react to them. By the time they saw who the two were and aimed their weapons, each of them were disarmed by a webline from above. Each Hydra soldier looked up and saw the rest of the Spiders fall to the ground in front of them. The soldiers were ready to fight them, but by that time they were all being webbed up and tied around together on a wall. When the Hydra soldiers were taken car of, Jumper radioed to Fury.

"Jumper to One-Eyed Eagle, we have some of the Hydra foot soldiers down in sector 6. Need immediate pick up sir." He said.

 _"Sending a Quinjet to you location now."_ Fury said over the radio.

Jumper got off the radio and went back up with his group on a nearby rooftop.

"That was a small attack, huh?" Ghost asked.

"You Know what that means right?" Spider-Man said.

"This was just a first and small strike by Doom to see how many heroes are on the streets." Arachnid said.

"Then that means we'll finally start being real busy." Spider-Wolf started in an alarmed tone. "Look!" She pointed down the street and they saw a large man in a mechanical suit shooting fire balls into the air. They could also see a woman standing near him.

"Lets go guys." Spider-Man said to the others.

They swung down the street until they stood in front of the two villains.

 **Done With This Chapter. Hope You Guys Still Like This Story And These Characters After My Long Hiatus And Writers Block.**

 **Review For More, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	5. BURN!

**Chapter 5: BURN!**

The Spiders stood on top of a roof above the two villains and had no idea just who they were or what they could all really do. The man was in mechanical green suit that could shoot fireballs from the gauntlets, while the woman was just in a tight red outfit with a red domino mask.

"So," the man started with an accent. "It is true that bugs do crave to be in the light."

"And here we thought no one would come and challenge us." The woman said in a regular voice. "Are you bugs ready to die?"

For a brief moment the Spiders were silent and stayed that way for several seconds. This made the two villains look at each other in confusion since they could really only see their eye glasses in the dim lighting of the street.

"Well? Are any of you going to say anything?" The man started in a slightly disturbed tone.

Suddenly, the red pair of eye glasses fell to the ground in front of them. The man got ready while the woman kept her eyes on the ones above.

"Um." Arachnid started while getting in the light. "Who are you two supposed to be anyway?"

The two villains were slightly appalled by Arachnid's question. They gave him a look that made Arachnid think that he and the rest of the team should know who they are.

"I am Blazer." The man started while firing a fireball in the air. He motioned to the woman. "And this is the Extender."

"Pleasure making your acquaintance." Extender bowed to him. "Now that the formalities are out of the way," She pressed a button on the right arm of her suit. She suddenly grew to the size of a giant. "We can begin with Phase one!"

Blazer fired a flame from his right hand straight at Arachnid, but unfortunately for him, Arachnid was too fast for him. Extender tried to attack the other Spiders, but she was slower than she looked. Because of her height, the Spiders were easily able to dodge her sweeps. Arachnid made dodging the fire almost too easy.

"Dude, you literally have no aim." Arachnid started at him as Blazer missed and hit a parked car. "I was nowhere near that car."

"Shut your mouth bug boy!" Blazer shouted enraged.

"Spiders aren't bugs." Widow said as she swung and kicked Blazer from behind. He landed near a newspaper kiosk. She landed next to Arachnid and looked at Blazer. "We're arachnids. You saying that is like me saying all fish are land creatures."

"Good one." Arachnid started while patting her on the shoulder.

Back with the others, they were simply swinging around Extender. She couldn't even touch any of the Spiders swinging around her. The best she could do was flail wildly around herself and hope she hit one of them. Suddenly, her arms stopped moving around. She looked and saw that they were webbed together and tied behind her back. She gritted her teeth as she tried her hardest to break the webbing, but to no avail.

"You think this is going to stop me?" She said as Spider-Man sat on top of a light pole in front of her.

"Actually," he started while scratching the back of his head. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm pretty sure this will work. Timber!"

Extender looked at him in confusion, but her confusion was replaced with shock when she was kicked by multiple legs from behind her. She found that she couldn't move her legs as well as her arms. They were tied up in webs too and she fell on to the ground mere feet from the light pole Spider-Man was on. She was somehow knocked unconscious from the fall and wasn't moving anymore.

"Well that was too easy." Ghost said in a slightly annoyed tone.

Blazer saw his comrade defeated by the other Spiders and was starting to seethe in anger. His gauntlets started to glow with a fiery red haze of smoke. The rest of his suit started to emit the same smoke and glow as he was getting angrier at the sight of her on the ground.

"I think this guy is gonna need some anger management classes." Widow said to Arachnid as she pointed out what was going on with him.

He screamed into the air and a massive wave of the red smoke surged off of him. Widow and Arachnid leapt away from it as the smoke started to form a dome around him. They watched as he looked at them with pure red eyes and just as he was about to take a step forward, both Arachnid and Widow fired their weblines at him. The webs hit the dome and disintegrated in seconds.

"Well then, that's not good." Arachnid joked.

Blazer took a step and the dome started to disintegrate everything around him. With every step, more and more things were burnt to almost nothing as he came closer to the two.

"If we don't stop this dude then he's gonna destroy everything eventually." Arachnid said into his communicator. "Jumper, Spider-Woman, see if you can contact Fury and get something down here. Everyone else, don't get caught by the dome around this guy."

Everyone agreed on this and leapt into action. Jumper and Spider-Woman were contacting SHIELD and were calling on assistance for this threat. Everyone else continued to try and find some sort of way to stop Blazer with no luck whatsoever.

"You. Will. ALL! BURN!" Blazer shouted as he fired bigger fireballs out of his gauntlets.

They were able to dodge them barely, but for now, they were really unsure how to proceed with fighting someone they couldn't even touch.

Blazer continued to fire at them when suddenly his left gauntlet stopped working. The dome around him started to get smaller as he continued to fire with his right gauntlet. Both Spider-Man and Arachnid noticed this and started to come up with a plan.

"You guys see that?" Spider-Man started over the comms. "We need to get him to overload the other gauntlet so we can end this dude."

"Got it." Spider-Chick said.

"Can do." Spider-Wolf said as well.

The two fastest Spiders swung around him and he fired sporadically at the two, missing every shot.

"Oh come on Blazer-guy." Spider-Chick started. "Is that the best you got? No wonder Doom sent you two out first."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH GIRL!" Blazer shouted.

"Yeah I see what you mean Chick." Spider-Wolf started. "Doom must've sent the weakest out first so we can point and laugh at how terrible they are."

"SHUT UP!" He screamed. He aimed his gauntlet at Wolf and attempted to fire, but his gauntlet overloaded and the dome around him was gone. "What!?"

"Night night Blazey." Spider-Dude said from behind.

Blazer turned and was met by two fist. One from Spider-Dude and the other from Weaver. The shots knocked him back into a building wall and he was now unconscious just like Extender was. They webbed him up and a SHIELD Quinjet came to take them away. As the sun was finally coming up completely, Jumper and Spider-Woman had to report back to Fury on all the little intel they able gather. The rest of the Spiders left for Queens and went back home to their neighborhood. They all went back to the Chalk residence and went in through the back like usual. Once inside, they took off their costumes and put on casual clothes before heading into the living room. As soon as Aunt May saw Peter safe, she was able to breathe easily now. Gwen was still out with the flight squad though, but Aunt May figured she would be safer in the air than on the ground.

"You guys and gals look exhausted." Daniel said as they walked in.

"To our credit dad," Ariel started in a tired tone while she laid her head on her brother's shoulder. "We have been up since late yesterday and were patrolling most of Manhattan looking for signs of Doom or Hydra. Then we fought two not so tough bad guys and then swung back here."

"That and plus, we're gonna need to find some easier way of finding more of Hydra's goons after tonight." Max added as she sat down on the floor.

Peter was about to leave with Aunt May until more breaking news came up on the television.

 _"Two Assailants dressed in mechanized spider suits rob the bio wing of the fallen Roxxon corporation. Could they be related to the group known as the Glowing Spiders, and if so, what exactly does this mean for our city's safety?"_

A picture of the two pops up on the screen, earning all the actual Spiders attention. The two were in silver mechanical suits that had streaks of green on one of them and orange on the other. Their eye glasses matched their respective streaks. What really made the Spiders furious was the fact that the two were waving at the camera, almost as if they were saying _'Hey there Spiders. We jacked ya'lls look. Want to stop us? Just try to keep up."_

 **Finished With This One. Getting Back Into The groove With This. Hope You Guys Enjoyed This Chapter.**

 **Anyway, Review For More, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	6. Following The Frauds: Widow, Spider-Wolf

**Chapter 6: Following the Frauds: Widow and Spider-Wolf**

* * *

It was a very difficult pill to swallow for the group. They had spent quite a while making sure that they were known as the good guys to the public, despite what the Daily Bugle says about them. Since it had already been a long night, they decided to get some rest before the morning. Peter left with Aunt May and went back home to rest, while most of the others got some sleep as well. The only two that didn't sleep were Naomi and Max who were both very concerned about the two frauds imitating them. The two were known for not sleeping as everyone else should, and they used this to their advantage. Max was usually in the kitchen making something while Naomi just sat on top of the roof just looking out into the city. Since the sun was coming up, Alexa and Trisha were both still up and cleaning around the house when they notice that Max was in the kitchen. To their surprise, Max wasn't doing her usual cooking like she would always do in the morning, but instead she was sticking to the side of the wall staring out the window on the opposite wall. She looked like she was deep in thought.

"Max," Alexa started with a hand on her shoulder. Max jumped a little at the sudden touch that got her out of her thoughts. "You okay?"

Max looked at the two sisters and nodded slowly. She didn't realize they were in the room until Alexa put her hand on her shoulder.

"I was just thinking." Max said in a not too convincing tone that both sisters were easily able to see through.

"You're thinking about those two guys imitating all of you, aren't you?" Trisha asked in a stoic tone.

Max nodded to her and hopped off the wall. She stood there in front of the two for a while before smiling weakly and answering. "I just think that we should be looking for those two and stopping them, you know."

"If that's the way you feel Max, then you should at least take someone with you so you don't get hurt." Alexa said while placing a hand on Max's shoulder and motioning to the roof.

Max smiled a real smile and nodded to her. She left the kitchen and went to the attic where some of them slept. She grabbed her costume and put it on quietly before she grabbed Naomi's costume. She went through the newly installed window of the attic and saw Naomi sitting cross legged on the roof. She had her back to the window and didn't hear Max climb through it.

Naomi was almost in a dazed like state whenever she was on the roof. She would have headphones on to block out any noises from the city or the streets below so she could truly think without any distractions. Unfortunately for her, all she could think about was how pissed she was that two dudes were imitating the entire group after they had spent time to make themselves out to be the good guys and girls. Naomi wanted to leave and take her mind off those two and thought that maybe some web swinging would do just that until everyone was up and they could get these guys. Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder and made her nearly jump off the roof. She turned to see Max in her costume minus the mask smiling at her.

"Dammit Max." Naomi started when she regained herself. "Don't sneak up on me when I'm up here, geez." She took her headphones off and noticed Max had her costume in hand. "Why do you have my suit Max?"

Max gave her an almost devious smile and handed it to her. "Lets go look for those guys. I mean we are the only ones fully awake now, so why not go on the hunt so to speak."

Naomi grinned at what she said and grabbed her suit. She put it on fairly quickly and stood next to Max who was putting her mask on. They nodded and leapt off the house to zip over to the bridge. Once they were in Manhattan, they started their search for the two impostor spiders.

"When do you think we'll actually find these two anyway?" Spider-Wolf asked as she landed on a flag pole.

"No idea." Widow answered over comms. "But I get the feeling that they want us to find them for some reason or another."

Spider-Wolf sighed in frustration at the arrogance of those two and jumped off the pole to join Widow as they continued their search.

 _ **1 Hour Later**_

The two spent a solid hour searching with no results. They even ran into a few other heroes along the way such as Falcon, War Machine and even Thor.

"If these guys wanted us to find them, then why are they hiding so damn well?" Wolf said in frustration.

"No idea, but we have to keep looking." Widow told her.

They were going to stop and rest on one of the buildings until they heard a loud scream and a car screeching. They followed the sound and saw a large truck driving all over the street and the road. It looked like someone was trying to hijack it but was doing a rather poor job at it. The two looked to each other and nodded. After that, they both swung down to get next to the truck and stop whoever this was. Widow went for the top of the truck while Wolf swung to the drivers side to kick the would-be carjacker away. When she got close though, she saw it was one of those guys from the news that jacked their look. It was the green one hanging off of the side of the drivers door, staring right up at her as she came down. With a low growl, Wolf swung in faster and kicked him fiercely in the side, knocking him off of the truck. He skidded on the hard concrete and stopped when he hit a parked car violently. Wolf wanted to tear this man apart, and judging from the now growing growl in her voice, she was about to enjoy this.

Back on the truck, Widow looked in through the passenger window and saw that there was no one there. Thinking fast, she burst though the passenger window and landed in the passengers seat. At first all she did was sit there confused on how cars worked, but when she reached for the steering wheel, her spider sense went off, showing her someone in the drivers seat about to kick her out of the truck. She reacted by blocking the invisible mans attack and delivering a strong punch of her own. The man blocked it and tried to grab at Widow's arm. He proved successful but unfortunately for him that was when Widow used her venom blast to shock the man. His camouflage broke as it was revealed to be the other impostor sitting there, receiving the shock of his life. Widow took this opportunity to grab the wheel and turn it to head into an alley. When she did this, the impostor tried to regain control only to receive a punch to the head that effectively knocked him out. Widow pushed him over and slammed her foot on one of the pedals expecting it to stop. Unfortunately for her she hit the gas and went too fast down the alleyway.

"CRAP!" She shouted out as she quickly slammed the brakes before she nearly went head on with the end of the alley. The truck skidded to a stop for a few precious seconds, but not in time to really stop. Knowing this, Widow grabbed the impostor, destroyed the windshield, and swung away from the truck before it crashed into the wall. She landed safely away from the crash and resulting explosion with the impostor as well. She looked to the fir that was burning and sighed a bit.

"Somehow I just know that the Daily Bugle is gonna blame us for this."

* * *

 **Making A Return To My Roots So To Speak.**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
